S t o r ie s
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Serie de One-shots que podrían o no estar entre lazados, la clasificación puede variar M/T. Quito One-shot! Basado en la canción El retrato del pirata F, ¿Cual es la verdad que oculta el país de nunca jamas? ¿Porque se trata de un sueño que no debe terminar? Len termina por descubrir los secretos de tras de ese mundo de fantasia. Había llegado el momento de despertar.
1. El mago y el hada

One-shots

Bien chicos he decidido que hare un fic de diversos oneshots del tema que ustedes quieran o sugieran jeje.

I

El mago y el hada

Pobre e inocente, esa eran las palabras que podían describir a la perfección a la pequeña criatura frente a él. La muy tonta término en su territorio ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a la pequeña que no debía fiarse de extraños?

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones, se preguntó muchas veces que era lo que sucedería cuando se diera cuenta de que él no era tan bueno como aparentaba, de que en realidad era la persona más odiada de la faz de la tierra y que era capaz de destruir un reino entero si se lo proponía.

Esa pequeña criatura había llegado para perturbar su paz y ahora por ningún motivo la dejaría marchar aun si tenía que arrancarle sus bellas alas y todo había comenzado hacia aproximadamente uno o dos meses, a decir verdad había perdido fácilmente la noción del tiempo al estar centrado solo en ella.

Un día común daba inicio en la región Agni, el país de Lizeratia estaba dividido en 5 grandes reinos, Sama, Vega, Atarva, Virksha y Bariura, la región Agni se encontraba entre las ultimas 2 siendo ocupada por un inmenso y espeso bosque donde se decía solía habitar un poderoso y terrible mago al que llamaban "el dios de la calamidad".

Las historias acerca del origen de dicho mago habían ido desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo, nadie lo había visto desde que el Reino Agni fue consumido por la calamidad que se suponía fue provocada por el mago, no se sabe realmente lo que sucedió pero aún se rumoreaba que el dios de la calamidad había sido condenado a una apariencia digna de un demonio y que vagaba por el lugar tan solo esperando hallar una víctima para devorarla.

Algo alejados de aquellas regiones habitaban, elfos, hadas y ninfas que temían el entrar a aquel peligroso bosque y de esas tres congregaciones solamente el consejo de las hadas sabía la verdad de lo que había sucedido con el antiguo imperio Agni… y todo se remontaba a 300 años en el pasado.

Los humanos era por decirlo así, la especie dominante, ellos poseían magia y tenían mucha ventaja sobre las otras especies incluidas los licántropos, las sirenas y las ninfas no podían salir de sus lugares habituales a diferencia de las hadas, licántropos, centauros, elfos y por supuesto los humanos, con él tiempo las especies se fueron extendiendo y duplicando siendo los humanos quienes habitaban el país en su mayoría.

5 de las 6 especies restantes había tomado como peligroso el incremento de los humanos, mayormente a aquellos que poseían magia las sirenas fueron las primeras en descubrir una profecía que podía significar el fin de todas las especies y acordaron con las hadas y ninfas el hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo, los elfos y centauros intervendrían únicamente su raza se veía amenazada mientras que los licántropos decidieron no formar parte de la alianza secreta para los humanos.

Un niño nacería, hijo de los reyes del imperio Agni y ese príncipe poseería magia tal que podría deshacer mundo entero si quisiera, un ser tan peligroso y poderoso no debía existir, pero para cuando la profecía había sido descubierta aquel pequeño ya había nacido siendo temido por los altos mandos del imperio que se percataron de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser ese pequeño.

El pequeño no pudo evitar detectar la forma en que lo miraban, como si su sola existencia fuera una amenaza y a pesar de que eso solo lo hacían las personas que sabían de su poder no podía evitar sentirse resentido hacia esas personas.

El príncipe cuyo nombre fue Len, creció ignorando que sus poderes podían salirse de control y no ajenos al peligro que eso ocasionaría, las hadas, ninfas y sirenas formulaban un plan para eliminarlo antes de que su existencia se volviera una verdadera amenaza y las primeras, por ser las únicas que podían deambular fuera de su habitad libremente, se infiltraron en el castillo y sellaron al príncipe en un libro.

La desaparición misteriosa del príncipe fue un alivio para los altos mandos y el consejo quienes sabían del plan hecho por la alianza de las especies y había decidido no intervenir, incluso el rey se había enterado de la verdad antes de la desaparición de su hijo y por el bien de su pueblo no había hecho nada para salvar a su hijo, pero la reina no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Tardo un año, pero logró enterarse de la verdad, con sus propias manos asesino a su esposo al saber que él no hizo nada para evitar lo que le sucedió a Len y que no la dejaría romper el sello del libro donde mantenían a su hijo. La reina fue asesinada cuando logró su cometido y el príncipe salió de su encierro solo para ver a su madre dormir, su ira y frustración fue tal que destruyo todo el reino junto con sus habitantes convirtiendo todo en el bosque oscuro y espeso que podía apreciarse en la actualidad.

Destruir a las hadas, ninfas y sirenas no era nada comparado con acabar con un reino entero pero el príncipe hundido en la oscuridad decidió que no valía la pena tal esfuerzo, sin embargo no dejaría a esas tres especies pagar por lo que hicieron ya que les atribuía la muerte de su madre a pesar de que ellas no habían sido las asesinas, finalmente había decidido que cada año recibiría un sacrificio, sería enviada a él una criatura pura iniciando con las hadas quienes en secreto para mantener la paz entre su especie tuvieron que ceder a su tercera princesa.

El ritual se repetía cada año siendo cedida un alma pura para aquel demonio que las asesinaba cruelmente o simplemente se divertía con ellas torturándolas de la forma más vil y despiadada, y así siguió siendo durante 300 años en los cuales los gobernantes de las especies seguían ofrendando sacrificios sin que sus súbditos ni las elegidas para ser sacrificios supieran lo que en realidad sucedía.

A Len le parecía muy divertido la llegada de una víctima ignorante de su destino, solía jugar con las almas más puras haciéndose pasar por alguien bueno y compresivo, aquello hacia más divertido ver sus expresiones de horror cuando conocían su verdadera naturaleza, como la inocente hada que se había adentrado a sus dominios sin saber lo que le esperaba, pobrecilla, ella no sabía que había sido enviada ahí para cumplir con su trágico destino.

La pequeña hada parecía muy emocionada, ella nunca había sido alguien que destacara, no tenía prácticamente ningún talento y era muy torpe, las demás hadas se burlaban de ella por su espectacular mala suerte ya que nada nunca le salía bien, por eso cuando la mismísima reina la convocó para enviarla en una misión que solo ella podría cumplir se sintió feliz de que por primera vez en su vida la consideraran útil. La reina personalmente le había pedido que se adentrara al bosque de la región Agni en busca de una flor dorada cuyos pétalos servirían para una medicina.

Por supuesto que aquella hada que respondía al nombre de Rin no tenía ni idea de que en realidad el cuento de su misión era solo una fachada para cubrir su sacrificio, ella pensaba que una vez que cumpliera su misión se ganaría el respeto de todos, no era secreto para nadie que ella había nacido a causa de un tabú, las hadas por lo general nacen de un árbol cuyos capullos de flores son los incubadoras de las hadas, el capullo del que Rin provenía había sido besado por la serpiente negra que gobernaba a los basiliscos y eso era de mal augurio, razón por la cual la pequeña hada cargaba con una mala suerte que atraía desgracias a cualquiera por quien ella pudiera tener un sentimiento de cariño u amistad.

Tal mala suerte tenía la pobre hada que en su búsqueda de la flor dorada fue atacada por un halcón que quería devorarla y termino fracturando su ala siendo salvada a último momento por un misterioso mago, que por desgracia para ella era en realidad la persona a quien había sido ofrendada.

Rin logró levantarse a duras penas, su brazo y su ala se lastimaron cuando impacto contra la rama de un árbol intentando escapar, el ex-príncipe se acercó a la pequeña creatura, era más hermosa de lo que había visto en la ilusión que le había mostrado su fuente, era pequeña, fácilmente no media más de 18cm, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban amarrados en una coleta y su frágil cuerpecito estaba envuelto en hojas verdes, sus orbes zafiros llenos de inocencia lo miraban como si fuera su salvador.

Y para la hadita lo era, pero contrario a lo que pensaba los motivos del rubio para salvarla eran que simple y sencillamente no podía dejar morir a su presa a manos de otro depredador, ella era su sacrificio.

-Le agradezco mucho el haberme salvado-dijo con su dulce voz, definitivamente ella era un perfecto ejemplo de ofrenda pura que pese a su ignorancia y la presencia intimidante que él desprendía le sonreía con calidez y parecía no detectar lo peligroso que él era.

Sus demás víctimas habían huido despavoridas al sentir su presencia maligna ¿Cómo era que esa pequeña hada no huía en ese mismo instante? ¿Acaso era demasiado ignorante para no poder leer la aterradora atmosfera de a su alrededor y la maldad que él desprendía?

-No creo que puedas seguir volando-dijo él tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura herida sin expresar ninguna emoción-Tal vez debería verificar tu estado, te llevare a mi mansión para inspeccionarte.

Por alguna razón la pequeña hadita entre sus manos se removió inquieta y le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me llamo Rin y N…No e-e-es necesario-había tartamudeado muy… ¿avergonzada? Claro, la pequeña no temblaba de miedo ante su presencia y en lugar de eso hasta se sonrojaba, que espécimen más raro le habían enviado de sacrificio, mucho más inocente e ingenuo que todos los demás juntos.

-¿Qué hacías tú por aquí pequeña? ¿No sabes que este lugar es peligroso?-interrogó el mago con genuina curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia su mansión, se preguntaba con qué excusa pudieron enviarla hasta ahí.

-Yo… ¡Estoy en medio de una misión muy importante!-exclamó con energía al rememorar sus objetivos-¡Estoy segura que si la completo seré reconocida y las demás hadas ya no me odiaran!-se cubrió la boca rápidamente al percatarse de que impulsivamente había hablado de más y no precisamente con las palabra adecuadas.

-¿Te odian?-preguntó Len seriamente extrañado sin entender porque alguien odiaría una criatura tan inocente como ella, era imposible que la pequeña hada hiciera algo para que las demás la odiaran, podía ver en su aura una indescriptible pureza, era imposible que alguien tan radiante generara odio.

-Tal vez odiar no es la palabra-dijo tristemente desviando la mirada, las demás hadas no tenían la culpa de no quererla, en verdad la odiaban pero ella prefería no creer ello a pesar de que lo sabía de ante mano-Es solo que…-por un momento no supo cómo justificar sus palabras, podía negar infinitamente que el resto de la congregación de hadas la odiaba pero nada cambiaba todos los desplantes y humillaciones que le habían hecho pasar, aun asi ella seguía dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro luchando por ganar un poco de aprecio del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Solo que?-la incitó a continuar y ella solamente soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Soy alguien muy torpe, no cuento con ningún talento y siempre termino creando desastres-dijo intentando no sonar tan entristecida disfrazando aquella dolorosa emoción con una sonrisa-Por eso si logro cumplir la misión que la reina me encomendó les demostrare que no soy una inútil y seguro dejaran de burlarse de mí.

De alguna forma su caso le recordó a Len cuando los altos mandos del imperio Agni lo miraban con odio y temor, decidió no profundizar el tema, era obvio que la pequeña hada se guardaba cierta información que era no diría, pero poco le importaba, el resto del camino fue muy tranquilo para ambos, la pequeña rubia se sorprendió ante lo gigante que era la mansión de Len.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera un lugar así en medio de este bosque… ¿vives aquí tú solo?

-Len, ese es mi nombre y si, vivo yo solo-contestó inmutable a la cuestión del hada.

-Ah…-mustió sin saber de qué forma continuar-Yo creo que es una suerte que no te hayas topado con algo peligroso, he escuchado muchas leyendas de este bosque.

-¿Qué tipo de leyendas?

La pequeña rubia lo sopesó antes de contestar.

-Dicen que hay un brujo con forma de bestia o algo así… era una leyenda hace mucho tiempo pero no la recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que esa persona era alguien peligroso, es una suerte que me haya topado contigo en lugar de él ¿No lo crees?

El mago sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Si lo es-ocultas en sus dobles intenciones Rin no pudo descubrir la malicia e ironía oculta tras aquellas palabras.

Una vez dentro de la mansión el ex-príncipe intentó enderezar el ala de la pequeña creatura que previamente había establecido sobre la mesa pero se detuvo al notar los ahogados gemidos de dolor de la pequeña hada de cuyas mejillas resbalaban pequeñas gotitas salinas.

-Perdón…-se disculpó inconscientemente y se enfadó ligeramente consigo mismo tras percatarse de lo que había dicho ¿desde cuándo el dios de la calamidad se disculpaba por dañar a su sacrificio?

-N… No… duele pero necesito recuperar la movilidad de mi ala-sollozó débilmente-Si no lo hago no poder encontrar la flor dorada que la reina necesita y las hadas que cayeron dormidas por el hechizo de la bruja carmesí tomaran la medicina y no volverán a despertar jamás.

Él rubio se extrañó ante tal confesión, no podía entender los verdaderos intereses de la rubia.

-¿No se supone que lo hacías por ser reconocida?-le preguntó pero la pequeña y frágil rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que podía llevar a cabo mi misión con un propósito egoísta, mi difunta amiga Miki me dijo que debía dejar de preocuparme más por los demás que por mí y eso intentó… pero no puedo-sonrió con tristeza.

-No es fácil cambiar quien eres-el mago acaricio con su dedo índice la cabecita del hada-No tienes que cambiar si no quieres, estas bien tal y como eres-y por supuesto que lo estaba, siendo como era sería muy fácil manipularla y jugar con ella, una parte de él se preguntaba de qué forma su hermosa voz resonaría por los inhabitados pasillos de su mansión mientras le arrancaba las alas.

-Muchas gracias… Ah-gimió al sentir un leve tirón en su ala derecha que aún estaba doblada.

-Me temo que no podrás volar en un buen tiempo, lo mejor sería dejar que tú ala se componga sola-dijo soltándola.

-Pero….-se quejó débilmente-La flor dorada… yo necesito…

-Yo te ayudare-habló el rubio despreocupadamente-En vista de que no puedes volar yo te cargare por el lugar y buscaremos juntos la flor ¿Te parece?

-No quiero causarte molestias Len… No es necesario…

-He hablado-dejo endureciendo un poco su voz-Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

La rubia guardo silencio y bajo la mirada avergonzada, lo último que quería era causarle problemas a ese joven que amablemente la había ayudado.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin que Rin se diera cuenta de que con cada una de sus dulces acciones llamaba cada vez más la atención del mago que no hacía más que deleitarse y sorprenderse con ella, solo un día vasto para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, hacia tanto tiempo que vagaba por el bosque en soledad que ya no recordaba lo reconfortante que era tener compañía.

Más que nada le gustaba el hecho de que esa pequeña y hermosa creatura necesitaba de él, prácticamente la tenía en la palma de su mano y de alguna forma le gustaba el hecho de sentirse necesitado, pero sabía muy bien que eso no duraría mucho.

Cada vez que miraba a Rin con una radiante sonrisa se sentía dichoso de ser él el único que la admirara, la hada poco a poco a poco se fue abriendo ante él contándole el como era su vida, la mala suerte que tenía, el maltrato por parte de las demás hadas y su deseo por ser apreciada.

Podía recordar claramente su enorme sonrisa y la felicidad en los ojos de la rubia cuando después de tanto vagar por el bosque habían encontrado un enorme arbusto de las flores que ella necesitaba, como ella no podía regresar por si sola a su hogar había decidido que tomaría una de las flores cuando su ala ya estuviera curada.

Si él anteriormente odiaba a las hadas, ese sentimiento solo se había incrementado al escuchar lo que pudieron hacerle a un hada tan pura como Rin, pero gracias a ello la pequeña se encontraba a su lado y de algo estaba seguro, ya no la dejaría ir.

Podía entender muy bien porque el rey de los basiliscos había besado el capullo del cual ella nacería, al igual que él, el rey se había sentido atraído por la peculiar aura de Rin, la oscuridad inevitablemente ansia a la Luz, siempre había sido así, por ello él también sentía que quería a la pequeña hada solo para él, el basilisco había querido marcarla para poder regresar por ella en algún momento, cuando la pequeña hubiera florecido y su luz brillara más intensa que nunca, pero eso no sucedería.

-Yo me siento mucho mejor ¡Mira Len! ¡Ya puedo volar!-había dicho uno de esos días y sin saber porque una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía lo invadió… miedo.

Tenía miedo de que ella se fuera y él quedara nuevamente solo, no lo podía permitir, no cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, antes de que se diera cuenta estrujaba levemente a Rin entre sus maños.

-¿Len...?-la temblorosa voz de la hada lo saco de sus pensamientos logrando hacer que suavizara su agarre.

-No regresaras-había dicho él firme desconcertando a la pequeña rubia entre sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya estoy muy bien Len, ya no es necesario que cuides de mí, ahora que sabemos dónde se encuentran las flores doradas simplemente iré por ellas y volveré a casa.

-No, no te lo voy a permitir-gruñó apretando más a la pequeña dama que sostenía con cierta irritación-Ni iras a ningún lado Rin, te quedaras conmigo quieras o no.

Ante las frías palabras del rubio la hada se removió intentando liberarse sintiendo pánico por primera vez desde que estaba con él.

-Me estas lastimando… por favor déjame ir-rogó con un gemido lastimero al sentir como aquellas cálidas manos que la habían cuidado ahora la estrujaban de manera dolorosa.

Ella era tan pequeña y frágil, tan fácil de romper pero con un espíritu peleador, incluso si la mantenía encerrada estaba 100% seguro de que ella buscaría poder escapar, sin embargo había una forma de mantenerla consigo, si no podía romperla a ella entonces simplemente quebraría su optimismo.

-Pobre e ingenua Rin-sonrió con malicia pasando un dedo por entre las alas que sobresalían de la espalda de la rubia quien se tensó al instante teniendo por primera vez miedo de el joven-Nunca te diste cuenta que desde el momento en el que entraste a mis tierras te volviste mi prisionera, te di libertad suficiente y te deje mantenerte con vida porque me parecía grata y divertida tu presencia pero al parecer has tomado más libertad de la que te he otorgado… ah sí, es debido a estas alas-les dio un ligero tirón-Te hacen pensar que puedes huir a cualquier lado ¿No es así?

-Len…-murmuró temblorosa ante lo peligrosa que se oía su voz.

-No te lo voy a permitir, no vas a escapar de mí, incluso si para ello debo obligarte a quedarte conmigo.

Sucedió tan rápido que Rin solo pudo sentir un terrible dolor punzante en su espalda y luego la sangre resbalando por su espalda, dolía, pero no tanto físicamente si no mental, la persona que había cuidado de ella con tanto esmero, aquel en quien llegó a confiar ciegamente le había arrancado sus preciosas y adoradas alas, no supo por cuanto tiempo lloró ni en qué momento se quedó dormida ahogada en su propio dolor.

El mago solo observo el diminuto cuerpo dormir, y acaricio suavemente la cabecita rubia, los gritos de dolor que ella emitió lo habían complacido muy poco en comparación con saber que sin alas su pequeña hadita no volvería a emprender el vuelo y sobre todo a alejarse de él, ella era su pequeño tesoro… se preguntó, como todas las veces que la admiraba dormir, como se sentiría el besar sus labios y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, ya iba siendo momento de experimentar aquello, el poder poseer a su Rin por completo.

El primer paso del ritual se había llevado a cabo con éxito, sin sus alas un hada era más susceptible a los hechizos, bastaba únicamente un conjuro para volverla una humana y entonces podría degustar de ella como lo había hecho con las ninfas y sirenas que le habían sido enviadas.

.

.

.

-Por favor déjame ir…-había susurrado la rubia que se encontraba debajo de él con lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas, él lamio esas gotitas salinas sin soltar el agarre sobre las muñecas de la joven que sostenida sobre su cabeza.

Había probado cada parte del cuerpo de la que fue su pequeña hadita ahora convertida en una hermosa joven, verla como humana y tenerla para si había sido lo más exquisito, el carmín aun decoraba las mejillas de la chica que hacía algún tiempo había dejado de poner resistencia sus toques.

La primera vez que había hecho a Rin suya la pobre e inocente rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que él intentaba lograr hasta que fue demasiado tarde, solo pudo entenderlo cuando lo sintió invadirla por completo, después de eso aquello se repetía demasiado seguido para el gusto de Rin ya que las primeras veces había sido doloroso y más tarde placentero, pese a que ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que Len le hacía no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara como si él fuera necesario.

-Len… si me dejas…

-No-la interrumpió sabiendo de ante mano lo que ella quería-Eso no pasara querida.

-Por favor, te prometo que si me dejas llevar la flor dorada nunca volveré a oponerme a ti… te entregare mi voluntad por completo… por favor.

Le resultaba muy irritante que ella siguiera rogando por ellos, aquellos que le dieron la espalda y la hicieron sufrir no merecían ni un acto de clemencia de parte de su Rin, pero la pureza de su corazón era tan grande que a pesar de todo el dolor que ellos le causaron ella quería ayudarlos. Él también había abusado de esa bondad torturándola y lastimándola, obligándola a quedarse a su lado arrancándole sus alas, porque sabía que después de todo ella lo perdonaría, porque sin importar que ella nunca odiaría a nadie.

Pero él sí y odiaba que ella mostrara bondad a alguien más, todo de ella le pertenecía por esa razón nadie más debía si quiera contemplar su sonrisa. Le haría ver que no podía seguir mostrando amabilidad, que al final la única persona que nunca la traicionaría seria él.

-Ellos no se merecen nada de ti, la misma reina lo único que quería era deshacerse de ti-acarició la mejilla de la desorientada joven semi desnuda debajo de él. Te enviaron aquí como mi sacrificio Rin, eras tú o ellos y decidieron ofrecerte para que yo los eliminara. ¿Crees por un segundo que las demás hadas te valorarían por llegar con la flor que salvaría a aquellos que cayeron en un sueño eterno? No es así, todos te dejaron, no tienes a nadie ¿Por qué ayudar a las hadas que durante toda tu vida te despreciaron? ¿Tan desesperada estas por tan solo un poquito de atención? Si es asi deberías conformarte solo con la mía-besó con delicadeza los labios de la chica.

La rubia contuvo su llanto, él tenía razón y ella lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo, fue tan ingenua al pensar que las cosas podían cambiar aunque fuera un poquito, al final siempre seguiría siendo lo mismo.

Aunque fuera de una manera retorcida Len le estaba demostrando su aprecio y cariño, él rubio sabía que no era la mejor manera de demostrarle a Rin su amor pero al estar sumido por tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no sabía de qué otra forma expresarse, él no era merecedor de alguien tan pura, ella tarde o temprano se iba a alejar por esa razón tuvo que actuar antes de que ella pensara si quiera en rebelársele y la mejor forma era quebrándola por completo, ella solo quería un poco de atención y afecto, y él simplemente le había hecho ver que nadie además de él complacería ese deseo.

Sin ninguna opción Rin simplemente no tenía ni a donde ir ni alguien que se preocupara por ella, el vacío que sentía desde la muerte de su mejor amiga solo fue llenado por la compañía del rubio y su corazón había sentido calidez cuando él había cuidado de ella como si fuera la cosas más frágil del mundo, cuando entregara la flor ella planeaba volver con él pero antes de que pudiera revelarle sus planes Len había actuado de aquella manera que la había lastimado, ahora que la había hecho ver la realidad no le quedaba más que quedarse a su lado.

Len sintió a la joven relajar su cuerpo y limpiar sus propias lágrimas, si lo único que tenía era a Len entonces se quedaría con él intentando que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque si ella cedía entonces él sería feliz y volvería a ser la persona cálida que la había ayudado.

Él solo sonrió internamente y con cariño posó un beso en su frente, ella finalmente se había rendido de luchar con él, con ella siendo sumisa las cosas serán más sencillas y podría entonces seguir teniéndola a su lado y disfrutando de su compañía, tal vez incluso lograra que le entregara en bandeja de oro su corazón pero por ahora se conformaría con el hecho de que ella había hecho nula su resistencia.

Ya nada ni nadie se la podrían quitar, estarían juntos por toda la eternida.

.

.

.

**Estuve escribiendo esto desde el 27, normalmente cuando escribo un capitulo o un one-shot no tardo más de un día pero pues esta vez me demore más de la cuenta, solo espero que les haya gustado la pequeña historia asi que dejen sus comentarios y propongan ideas, los one-shots podrán ser de cualquier rango eh, asi que no se sorprendan si de repente un lemmon salvaje aparece.**

**Solo quiero desearles que cumplan sus propósitos de año nuevo, por el momento me despido tengo algo de sueño…**


	2. Mundo de ilusiones

**Mm.. por un largo tiempo solo podre hacer one-shots debido a que con el trabajo y la universidad apenas y tengo tiempo para mi… realmente es algo cansado ver que cada día se obtiene más responsabilidades, pero no me dare por vencida! **

**En fin, espero que disfruten de oneshot.**

**Summary: **** un triangulo amoroso que se desarrolla en el reino de Lizeria que actualmente esta en guerra, en medio de recuerdos e ilusiones ¿lograr Rin que sus sentimientos alcancen a su amado?**

Mundo de ilusiones

Rin tristemente se preguntaba si algún día Len la miraría con los mismos ojos que miraba a Miku, decir que mil dagas atravesaban su corazón cada vez que veía como el rubio y la peliaqua convivían era poco, ella intentaba simularlo pero la verdad era que sentía como si su pobre y fragmentado corazón se quebrara cada vez más hasta volverse polvo, sin embargo sobrevivía a su día con día teniendo la ilusión de que en el futuro finalmente Len aceptaría sus sinceros sentimientos.

No había nadie en el reino de Lizeria que no supiera que la sacerdotisa Rin estaba enamorada del joven mago Len y este a su vez estaba enamorado de la arquera Miku quien felizmente estaba en una relación con el espadachín Kaito, las relaciones amorosas en el reino por lo general no eran del interés social, al menos no a excepción del grupo de guardianes del reino que operaban bajo el mando de el rey Leon y la reina Lola.

La diosa Lily que durante años había observado el enamoramiento de de la joven sacerdotisa se sentía triste al ver el infructuoso amor de la rubia hacia el Kagamine, cada día crecía más i más el mundo de ilusiones que la joven fabricaba y pronto se acercaría el momento en que ese mundo se quebrara en mil pedazos cual cristal.

Desde pequeña Rin fue separada de su familia y amigos, a la temprana edad de 8 años fue enviada a un templo por sus poderes de purificación, fue destinada a ser la sacerdotisa de la diosa de amor y la luna, Lily.

Cada país tenía un contrato con un dios, este se encargaba de velar por ellos y traer paz y prosperidad, pero en ocasiones los dioses entraban en conflicto generando guerras entre los humanos, en esos momentos Lily había entrado en conflicto con el dios de la ira y la guerra, Gakupo y sus reinos se estaban enfrentando.

Rin había conocido y se había hecho amiga de Len a los 6 años, en aquel entonces el rubio solía ser una persona muy alegre y activa, la reacción de él no fue para nada buena al enterarse de la partida de Rin, al ser ella su única amiga en esos tiempos, a causa de ello Len se volvió más serio y frio y aprendió que nunca se podía confiar en nadie, no cuando la única persona de todo el reino que lo apreciaba se había esfumado de la nada, entonces juro odiarla por no cumplir su promesa de quedarse a su lado por siempre.

Len había sido huérfano, creció bajo la tutela de la maga del reino quien fuera una castaña bebedora de sake que apenas y le ponía suficiente atención, al menos nunca le faltaba nada y tenia lo necesario para vivir salvo cariño, todos lo miraban con odio por ser hijo de un demonio y temían que desatara sus poderes destructivos, la única persona aparte de su tutora que se dirigió a él sin miedo fue la pequeña Rin, una niña muy alegre y sonriente, ella era luz y él era oscuridad, no se debían mezclar.

Varias veces sus padres y maestros de la academia reprendieron a la rubia e intentaron alejarla de Len debido a que temían que por su relación con él ella no se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa pero la niña no le hizo caso a nadie y ambos siguieron siendo amigos naciendo en Rin un sentimiento mucho más fuerte hacia el Kagamine.

Rin tenía el don de ser querida y amada por todos, no era extraño que su amigo rubio desarrollara un sentimiento de amor hacia ella que solía ocultar, después de todo su alegre amiga siempre era el centro de atención y cariño de todos los habitantes del reino.

Len lo sabía muy bien, no era digno de aquella actitud tan amable que mostraba aquella niña pero aun así se alegraba de saber que ella prestaba más atención en él, cuando ella se fue entonces se hizo a la idea de que Rin solo se había acercado a él por lastima, seguro se burlaba pensando en él como un pobre diablo alguien que no era nadie, ni siquiera digno de una despedida, no, ella solo se había esfumado dejándolo destrozado, entonces Len dejo de intentar hacer amigos y se negó a formar lazos, su único objetivo sería demostrarles a todos que no era un demonio, si no alguien capaz de ser reconocido y admirado.

Así pasó él tiempo, con Rin ansiando el poder volver al reino y reencontrarse con su amor de la infancia mientras este había borrado cualquier sentimiento hacia ella y ahora profesaba estar enamorado de la mejor arquera del reino, Miku, quien por ese entonces ya se había enamorado de su compañero Kaito (quien andaba de viaje) y negaba cada acercamiento del rubio quien no parecía desistir de sus planes.

El regreso de Rin como la nueva sacerdotisa no tardo en estar en boca de todos, la joven de ahora 17 años estaba próxima al reino y se había hecho una ceremonia para otorgarle formalmente el titulo de la sacerdotisa de la diosa Lily, aquella que trasmitiría al pueblo los deseos de la diosa y quien actuaria en su honor.

Lily había visto como él amor de Rin había crecido inmensamente, la razón por la que Rin había sido escogida como su sacerdotisa era porque su corazón era tan grande y su amor tan fiel que ella era digna de ser su porta voz, después de todo ella era la diosa de la luna y el amor y solo alguien que pudiera amar con todo su corazón a una persona como ninguna otra, podría llegar a hacer contacto con ella.

Sin embargo el amor de Rin no era correspondido, eso trágicamente lo sabría de la peor manera posible, el dolor seria tanto que su tristeza llegaría a tocar el corazón de la diosa.

Cuando ella regreso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amigo de la infancia, ella estaba contenta pensando que seguramente Len se pondría muy feliz de verla, pero las cosas no fueron así para nada, se lo encontró mientras el vagaba casualmente por la ciudad y no pudo contener el impulso de saltarle encima y abrazarlo.

-¡Len!-había exclamado contenta mientras ambos caían al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede rubia tonta?! ¡¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?!-le gritó el chico sumamente molesto quitándosela de encima, la pequeña escena había atraído miradas curiosas por parte de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Bien, el recibimiento no había sido como lo esperado, pero seguro ella había crecido tanto que Len no la reconocía, sí, eso debía de ser, después de todo ambos habían cambiado ¿No es verdad? aunque no había forma de que ella no reconociera a Len, había sido guiada a él por su aura.

-¡Len! ¡Soy yo Rin! ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?-preguntó con alegría poniéndose de pie mientras el rubio se sacudía.

-Ah, eres tú, había olvidado lo molesta que eres, por favor, limítate a ser menos efusiva en tus saludos, me irritas-dijo dándose media vuelta con una actitud fría-Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

El Kagamine se retiro dejando a la joven un tanto confundida y entristecida ¿Por qué razón le había hablado así? Después de aquello ella había intentado acercarse a él varias veces y logró darse cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera era que su amor de la infancia estaba enamorado de aquella chica peliaqua que la reina le había presentado como la arquera Hatsune Miku, y la segunda cosa y más dolorosa era que Len se comportaba de forma pasible con todos mientras con ella actuaba de una forma más hostil.

No pudo negar que ambas cosas le dolieron, pero su optimismo logró sacarla adelante, se dijo varias veces que seguro el enfado de Len pasaría en algún momento y entonces volverán a ser amigos y que aun tenia oportunidad con él mientras no saliera con Miku, después de todo ambas se estaban volviendo amigas, aunque Rin no dejaba de considerarla su rival.

A pesar de que trato de hablar con él para solucionar lo que fuera que le molestaba cada uno de sus acercamientos era cruelmente cortado por el rubio diciendo cosas como "piérdete" "me irritas" "no tengo tiempo para ti y tus tonterías" o cosas por el estilo que no hacían más que herir más el fragmentado corazón de la chica, pero ella no lo demostraba, seguía intentando con una sonrisa.

La vez que se reencontraron Len no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco, ella estaba más hermosa que como lo recordaba, ahí frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas con un ligero rubor, llevaba puesto un simple pero fresco vestido blanco con sus largos cabellos dorados cayendo como cascada por sus hombros, si no se hubiera recordado en ese entonces el rencor que tenia contra ella quizás la hubiera abrazado y besado intensamente, después de todo Rin se había vuelto una joven muy guapa de esas chicas irresistibles a las que te gustaría robarle un beso.

En la naturaleza del rubio estaba ser rencoroso y era precisamente ese sentimiento el que había bloqueado todo interés que pudiera tener por Rin convirtiéndolo en algo que lo ponía en "modo de ataque" cada vez que ella se le acercaba, lo más irritante de todo era que al parecer su hostilidad contra ella no servía de nada, pues lejos de tomar distancia la rubia parecía ignorar el alejamiento entre ambos y cada vez se acercaba un poco más.

Un día finalmente Len se harto, ya no soportaba que ella siguiera a su lado como si no pasara nada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?!-gruñó irritado-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí a pesar de todo lo que yo te hago?!

-¡Porque me gustas mucho! ¡Te quiero!-declaró ella en la soledad de la habitación del rubio aquella tarde que lo estaba cuidando tras haberse enfermado.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero yo amo a Miku-dijo fríamente el rubio.

Quizás el número de lagrimas que Rin había derramado solo era comparable a las necesarias para formar un pequeño lago, tras aquella fría declaración sintió que su corazón se pulverizaba pero no se permitió derramar lagrimas frente a él, no podía ser tan débil como para demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía y por ese amor que le tenía ella debía encontrar la forma de ser feliz mientras él lo fuera.

La diosa le dio su consuelo, acaricio los cabellos de la joven repitiéndole que todo estaría bien, para cuando Rin se había calmado la deidad hablo sabiendo que sus palabra no servirían de nada, intento convencerla de que ese joven no merecía su amor, que buscara alguien más a quien brindárselo y de esta manera ser feliz, pero las palabras de su sacerdotisa fueron exactamente las que temía escuchar.

Rin aseguro que su amor jamás iba a cambiar, que sin importar el tiempo o la situación su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Len, tan así que él podía pisotearlo cuantas veces fuera necesario pero ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería incluso si ella olvidaba todo acerca de su existencia… la única manera de que no sufriera seria erradicar por completo ese sentimiento pero eso era algo que ni la misma diosa podía hacer debido a que Rin ya no sería Rin si aquello desaparecía.

Todos en el reino notaron que Rin ya no era tan optimista como solía serlo, sin embargo seguía estando esa sonrisa brillante que la caracterizaba y que muy pocos se daban cuenta que era fingida, la mayoría de los habitantes de Lizeria atribuyeron el cambio de la sacerdotisa a la batalla que el reino estaba teniendo con Vermilon.

En la pelea final de ambos reinos Len casi pierde la vida de no haber sido por la improvisada entrada de cierta rubia al campo de batalla, cierto era que ella no era una guerrera, de hecho nunca había entrado al campo de batalla más que como curandera, sin embargo los tres protectores principales del reino ya habían caído y de no haber sido por Len, que resistió un buen tiempo en la batalla, lo más seguro era la caída del reino, finalmente, con el mago, la arquera y el espadachín acorralados, la sacerdotisa se armo de valor para interceder en la batalla defendiendo a quien fuera su amor.

Gracias a Rin Lizeria obtuvo la victoria, sin embargo el precio fue muy alto, la sacerdotisa resulto gravemente herida, aun con sus pocas fuerzas logró sellar al mago del reino enemigo acabando por ser atravesada por la espada de este antes de desaparecer en el sello que la chica puso en su espada.

Lily, quien había estado viendo toda la escena vio la situación de Rin como una oportunidad para calmar su dolor, la diosa apareció en medio del campo de batalla sosteniendo a su sacerdotisa cuando ella se estrellaría con el suelo al caer inconsciente tras la batalla, con sus poderes curó el cuerpo de la joven al tiempo que todos acudieron preocupados por su querida sacerdotisa, Len fue el único que no hizo movimiento alguno mientras miraba petrificado el cuerpo herido de la joven.

Los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos recorrieron la mente del rubio haciendo que su pecho sintiera una dolorosa opresión, en el momento en que Rin se puso al frente de la batalla su corazón se contrajo anunciándole el peligro inminente que corría la chica, verla ahí dispuesta a salvarlo lo impacto ya que sin importar cuantas veces intentara alejarla ella seguía regresando una y otra vez a su lado implorando por recibir un poquito de cariño y que él ya no la mirara con ese odio, "estúpida" llegó a pensar pero la realidad era que el único estúpido era él.

Y entonces él juro que cuando ella despertara arreglarían las cosas entre ellos, si, cuando ella despertara aceptaría los sentimientos que ella tenía y le mostraría los sentimientos que hacía tiempo guardaba por ella.

…

Ella abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado y lo primero que su orbes celestes vieron fue a Len a lado de ella con su cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras sostenía con fuerza su mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más el rubio se despertó y cuando sus ojos la visualizaron que la chica por quien se había desvelado estaba despierta, la abrazo con fuerza diciendo lo alegre que estaba de que estuviera despierta y lo muy preocupado que lo tenía.

Si saber muy bien lo que sucedía se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y por primera vez en su vida su corazón aleteo con fuerza sintiendo calidez y felicidad, aun si aquello era solamente algo existente en su mundo de ilusiones se permitió ser un poco egoísta y disfrutar del momento.

Rin apenas y se había recuperado del impacto inicial al saber que habían pasado 2 años desde que se había quedado dormida después de la guerra, no podía concebir que había pasado tanto tiempo pero eso perdió importancia al ver el comportamiento de su amor platónico.

Len se comportó como todo un caballero, uno al parecer muy enamorado de ella porque tan solo un día después de que la dieran de alta él la llevo a un lugar alto desde donde podía verse toda la ciudad en su esplendor y ahí mismo la beso confesándole de los sentimientos que ambos compartían desde hacía mucho tiempo, Rin no pudo comprender las palabras de su amado pero estas dejaron de importarle cuando sintió sus labios estrellándose contra los de ella.

Había algo raro en todo el asunto "Porque ahora que se me ha concedido una segunda oportunidad retomaremos los sentimientos que ambos teníamos, así que de esta manera nuevamente te pido que seas para mí como siempre lo has sido" esas fueron las palabras de Len.

En primer lugar no podía contactar a Lily, en segundo lugar no entendía como pudo haber dormido tanto tiempo ni que había sucedido como para que Len dijera amarla, no es que no le gustara, solo que todo se sentía un poco raro, incluso el verse a sí misma un poco más adulta como recordaba, todo parecía como en sueño… un mundo de ilusiones.

Entonces se dio cuenda de que precisamente eso es lo que era, todo era una ilusión, ese no era su mundo real, no era posible, nada cuadraba, las cosas eran solo una falsa realidad, aunque estaba muy feliz de por fin ser amada se convencía a si misma de que ese no era el Len real, tenía que despertar de ese sueño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque tenía que volver con el verdadero Len, ese que tal vez la estuviera esperando en su realidad.

.

-¡¿Cómo que ella ya no va a despertar?!-gruño Len con irritación, casualmente había escuchado como la mismísima diosa Lily se presentaba ante los reyes de Lizeria informándoles que la sacerdotisa ya no despertaría y que era mejor que se buscara una nueva y mantuvieran a Rin dormida en su altar.

-Esa chica ya ha sufrido todo lo que tenía que sufrir y más-dijo mirándolo con frialdad-Ella ha hecho lo suficiente por este reino y por todos aquí, en este lugar ya no la necesitan, a la larga el dolor en su corazón generado por este mundo la llevara a la locura, es por eso que la mantengo dormida, ahora mismo ella es muy feliz en el mundo de los sueños y no creo oportuno sacarla de ellos-había comentado despreocupadamente la diosa.

Los reyes asintieron estando de acuerdo, esa joven ya había sufrido lo suficiente, especialmente en temas del corazón, ser rechazada a cada instante por la persona que más ama terminaría por quebrarla y eso pondría al reino en una situación crítica, era realmente peligroso que una sacerdotisa enloqueciera por amor.

-No, ella tiene que despertar-dijo Len con irritación sin poder creer que la mismísima diosa condenaba a Rin a un sueño eterno.

-No lo hará ¿Por qué debería? En este mundo no le queda nada-comentó con desinterés la deidad rubia.

-Yo…-el joven fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la imponente rubia.

-¿tú qué? No me digas que te enamoraste de ella y pensabas aceptar sus sentimientos cuando ella despertara-dijo con ironía-Pues lamentablemente tú tiempo se ha acabado, ya has lastimado suficiente a Rin, déjala descansar en su mundo de ilusiones, después de todo esto es lo que querías ¿No? Que ella desapareciera y dejara de molestarte.

Impotente, de ese forma se sentía Len ante las palabras de la diosa, era cierto que en más de una ocasión había deseado que ella desapareciera, la había odiado e incluso querido que algo terrible le sucediera y los sentimientos de esa joven nunca le habían llegado con tanta fuerza como en medio de esa batalla en la que la vio siendo atravesada por la espada del enemigo, en esos momentos juro casi perder la cordura al saber que la vida de la rubia estaba por llegar a su fin, sin embargo eso no sucedió y en su lugar ella termino profundamente dormida mientras todos esperaban con añoranza su despertar.

En más de una ocasión Len se había burlado, despreciado y pisoteado de manera muy cruel los sentimientos de Rin y era por eso que cuando la joven estuvo a punto de morir en la guerra vio la oportunidad perfecta para evitar que su sacerdotisa siguiera sufriendo, meterla al mundo de los sueños en donde ella por fin sería feliz. Y ahora sin importar si los sentimientos de Len eran reales o simple remordimiento no lo dejaría acercarse a ella, él no se la merecía.

…

Cuando la rubia comenzó a alejarse de él supo que algo andaba mal y no tardo mucho en descubrirlo, todo había comenzado después de aquella noche en donde le había dicho que la amaba, ella empezó a distanciarse, tal vez después de todo eso era inevitable, lo supo cuando interrogándola descubrió que ella se había dado cuenta de que ese mundo no era real, ella estaba segura de que todo era una ilusión.

Si y no, ese era el mundo de las ilusiones de Rin pero al mismo tiempo era uno completamente diferente, era y a la vez no era ya que las cosas en ambos mundos habían sido diferentes, en ese mundo Len había aceptado sus sentimientos mucho antes de que Rin entrara en un sueño eterno y milagrosamente se les diera una segunda oportunidad, ella no era su Rin al igual que él no era su Len real, pero no dejaban de ser las misma personas y por ese razón, por muy egoísta que fuese, ese Len se quedaría con Rin, después de todo si su yo del otro mundo la había rechazado tanto como para que una deidad metiera a Rin en su mundo de ilusiones, entonces ese Len no se la merecía a diferencia de él que había sufrido 2 largos años esperando volver a ver despierta a su Rin.

-Este es el mundo real Rin, solamente estas muy confundida, sé que no me porte de la mejor forma en el pasado-decidió seguirle el juego, si la convencía de que ese era su mundo real entonces ella se quedaría con él-Pero estos 2 años sin ti me hicieron ver lo que de verdad siento, te amo, esta es nuestra realidad tan solo acéptala.

Y entonces ella titubeo. El joven mirando la desconfianza de la chica decidió agregar algo para hacer ese mundo más creíble.

-Se que todas tus dudas derivan de que ya no puedas hacer contacto con la diosa Lily, ella te salvo de la muerte después de la guerra pero habías resultado tan gravemente herida que como consecuencia perdiste todos tus poderes ¿No has intentado usar tus poderes de sanación verdad? Aun si lo haces te darás cuenta de que no funciona, has perdido todos tus poderes como sacerdotisa.

¿Serviría luchar para salir de ese mundo? ¿Y si realmente aquella era su realidad? No lo sabía se sentía muy confusa y desorientada a demás de entristecida al no poder hacer contacto con Lily, pero por sobre todas las cosas ya no sabía qué hacer en dado caso de que aquello realmente no fuera más que su mundo de ilusiones y por un segundo pensó que no dañaría a nadie si vivía su sueño.

…

Y Len no iba a permitirlo, encontraría la forma de que Rin despertara de su sueño y volviera a su lado, mientras que el Len del sueño de ninguna manera dejaría a Rin marcharse, pero mientras estos dos planeaban sus objetivos Rin simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel mundo de ilusiones, después de todo a pesar de que esa podía no ser su realidad no le hacía daño a nadie que intentara disfrutar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto tal vez tenga una continuación que podría salir aleatoriamente entre los capítulos de este fic, todo serán historias diferente y una que otras continuaciones asi que no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	3. ¿Amor no correspondido?

**Bueno chicos, con motivo del dia de san Valentín les traigo este esponjosito One-shot, espero que les guste jeje.**

¿Amor no correspondido?

De reojo vi como esa chica miraba hacia mí como si con todas sus fuerzas desease vencer algo de su timidez y hablar, no conmigo claro está, cualquiera sabría que esa joven en realidad miraba hacia mi dirección por el simple y sencillo motivo de que Rinto estaba a mi lado.

Rinto Kagamine, mi hermano gemelo y el chico más sociable y popular de la academia vocaloid, si, a pesar de que somos gemelos digamos que él es el que tiene la chispa de atraer a las chicas y a pesar de que físicamente somos muy parecidos yo no soy tan atractivo o popular como él, tal vez se deba al hecho de que soy muy serio y distante, las chicas parecen tenerme miedo y mi aura "década" siempre es eclipsada por el ánimo e optimismo de mi hermano, a decir verdad no me importa mucho, o no lo hacía hasta que mis ojos azules nuevamente se toparon con los de ella…

Su nombre es Rin Kagene y al parecer su pasatiempo favorito es acosar a mi hermano como todas las chicas de la academia, aunque debo darle crédito, ella es mucho más discreta y tímida que las demás, no me gusta, por alguna extraña razón algo de ella me molesta y no sé exactamente por qué.

Volteó mi mirada para toparme con sus orbes zafiro, nuestros ojos se conectan por un microsegundo y luego ella desvía la mirada aparentemente avergonzada de que es la tercera vez esta semana que la detecto observando a mi hermano a distancia.

Tengo una extraña sensación, como si me pincharan con una aguja ¿Es irritación? Debe ser eso, no comprendo cómo es que ella nunca es capaz de sostenerme la mirada, desde el inicio del año escolar la he estado observando, no sé porque pero desde que ingresó a la academia capto de inmediato mi atención, eso debe ser porque chico conmigo en los pasillos mientras miraba maravillada los alrededores de la academia vocaloid.

Nuestra escuela es una institución de elite donde solo se acepta lo mejor de lo mejor, debes tener algún talento y destacar con él notablemente si quieres ser aceptado en este lugar, por lo que supe Rin se mantiene aquí gracias a una beca de canto, resulta que ella es una muy buena música ya que a demás de su hermosa voz sabe tocar todo tipo de instrumentos y rivaliza con la diva de la escuela Hatsune Miku.

Yo estoy aquí por mi inteligencia mientras que Rinto por atletismo, pertenecemos a este instituto prácticamente desde la primaria Rin en cambio acababa de ser aceptada a decir verdad creí que sería una de esas rubias cabezas huecas que no sirven para el estudio y no me equivoque, en lo que si fallé fue en deducir que ella saldría de la academia en el primer semestre, lo cierto es que sus calificaciones fueron bastante bajas, de hecho fue la peor de su clase y estamos hablando del salón F en donde los estudiantes no son muy brillantes, pero al menos se defienden en cuanto a conocimientos.

Yo estaba más que seguro que ella indudablemente saldría del programa, pero para mi sorpresa me la tope continuamente en la biblioteca y en otros lugares de la academia sosteniendo un libro de cualquiera de las materias y en diversas ocasiones leía el mismo texto una y otra vez hasta que se le quedara gravado en la memoria, increíblemente en tan solo un semestre logró llegar al salón b, muy cercano al mío, llegue a pesar que era una cabeza hueca y que sin importar cuánto estudiara nunca lograría tener tan buenas notas como se requería para continuar el plan de estudios de la institución, pero acepto que indudablemente me equivoque con ella.

Incluso llegue a admirar el esmero con el que se esforzaba en cumplir su meta, curiosamente la había escuchado hablar de no renunciar a la academia con lo difícil que le fue entrar para poder verlo a "él" en esos momentos no supe a que se refería y le reste importancia pues hasta ese momento ese tema no era de mi incumbencia, pero como era obvio deduje de inmediato el patético motivo de su renuencia al renunciar al instituto vocaloid.

Me sentí decepcionado e irritado al saber el la razón del esfuerzo de Rin por permanecer en la academia era movido por su deseo de estar cerca de Rinto, claro que siendo ella tan tímida como era estando a solo un salón se limitaba a admirarlo desde lejos, el idiota de mi hermano jamás se dio cuenta de que a cada paso era vigilado, pero yo logre percatarme de esto de inmediato, al principio no le tome importancia.

Rin y yo jamás habíamos topado más de 2 palabras cuando casualmente chocamos por los pasillos, cierto era que llegó a intrigarme su forma de ser y en el tiempo que ella se esforzaba arduamente por mejorar sus notas, odio admitirlo pero inconscientemente mi mirada la buscaba a ella y podía pasarme horas observándola sin que me diera cuenta, de esa forma supe que ella era alguien muy tímida, amable, bondadosa y perseverante, no descansaba hasta cumplir sus objetivos, era una lástima que estos tuvieran una motivación tan tonta.

Ella siempre estaba detrás de Rinto ¿No se daba cuenta de que él jamás le haría caso? No porque ella no fuera atractiva o el hecho de las estratificaciones sociales existentes en la academia, simple y sencillamente porque ella jamás se presentaría ante él siendo como es de penosa, es algo muy extraño, normalmente ella suele actuar con mucha fluidez pero por alguna razón en mi presencia y de mi gemelo no puede decir ni pio, creí que mientras no superara su problema de timidez ella no representaría un problema para mi hermano, seguro que él no podría rechazar a alguien como Rin por miedo a lastimarla.

Sin embargo uno de los muy pocos días que había llegado tarde ella finalmente había tomado el impulso de hablarle, por más increíble que el hecho me pareciera. Un malestar me embargo por completo, no supe y tal vez nunca sabré de que cosa se atrevió a hablarle Rin pero estaba seguro que no se le había confesado, aun, y con el objetivo de evitar una segura catástrofe de tener a una chiquilla con el corazón roto por mi hermano u el obligado a corresponder los puros sentimientos de la chica, me vi en la necesidad de irrumpir en su plática mintiendo acerca de que el maestro de atletismo buscaba a mi hermano, finalmente solo quedamos ella y yo en el semi-vacio pasillo y antes de que le pudiera decir algo Rin ya había murmurado un "disculpa" con la cabeza baja y había huido evitando en todo momento que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso tiene algún problema conmigo como para no dignarse a verme siquiera la cara? No le preste mucha importancia al asunto a pesar de sentir una ligera molestia en mi ser al rememorar la cara sonrojada de esa chica rubia cuando estaba hablando con mi hermano, por alguna razón aquello solo hizo que apretara mis dientes y frunciera el seño, fue justo en ese momento que caí en cuanta de algo muy importante, bueno, para mi no lo era, después de todo no era más que una fecha más en el calendario, un día festivo que seguro las empresas aprovecharon para que el mercado incrementara notablemente la con excusas barata de sacar a la venta productos especiales para ese día.

San Valentín estaba en a la vuelta de la esquina y solo una cosa me tenia inquieto… lo que haría Rin, bueno, si ya se había armado el valor para hablarle a mi hermano seguro que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para dejar en su casillero la carta que el día anterior la había visto escribir con delicadeza queriendo expresar inútilmente sus sentimientos en un vil pedazo de papel.

No me equivoca aunque había tenido la ligera esperanza de que mis deducciones fueran incorrectas y es que muy en el fondo deseaba que esa carta no llegara a manos de Rinto, la verdad ellos 2 no combinan, sus personalidades son demasiado diferentes… bueno, no parece que mi argumento sea muy válido, pero definitivamente no quería que Rin fuera la novia de mi hermano, él se merecía alguien más activa y no a una cobarde como ella, es decir, habían chicas más extrovertidas, hermosas y de buen cuerpo, Rinto necesita a alguien mucho mejor que Rin.

Tal vez estoy siendo un hipócrita, a decir verdad nunca me había contradicho tanto a mí mismo ¿Por qué el pensar en Rin me genera tanta inestabilidad? Yo no puedo entenderlo, todo lo que sé es que debo evitar a toda costa que su confesión llegue a Rinto… el día anterior le pregunte qué haría si ella se le confesara y el muy maldito dijo que aceptaría sin dudarlo porque ella era una chica muy guapa, maldito ¿Qué acaso solo le ve de bueno su físico? Ella tiene muchas otras cualidades.

¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ella es solo una chica torpe y tonta, maldición, a esto me refiero, mis pensamientos acerca de cómo la veo ni siquiera son sinceros, decidí restarle importancia a lo que Rin causaba en mí, así que simplemente me concentré en evitar que ella se le confesara a Rinto.

Todo habría estado muy bien si la estúpida de Miku y ella no se hubieran vuelto tan amigas, la maldita Hatsune le dio los ánimos suficientes para que se atreviera a escribir la carta y la impulso a dejarla en su casillero, durante el descanso seguí a Rin discretamente esperando que a medio camino se arrepintiera y decidiera no dejar la carta, la vi muy contrariada a la hora de dejar la evidencia, miraba para todos lados sin percatarse que desde las sombra yo la estaba observando y finalmente metió la carta al casillero de Rinto por una de las rendijillas, cosa que me sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo si no por lo estúpidamente olvidadiza que puede llegar a ser Rin pues seguramente había olvidado que ese casillero no pertenecía más a Rinto desde hacía tres días.

Recuerdo muy bien que Rin había estado ahí cuando mi gemelo me había pedido que nos cambiáramos de casillero porque el mío quedaba más cerca del salón de biología y era la clase en la cual Rinto ya no podía darse el lujo de tener retardos.

Cuando la rubia por fin se fue de la escena del crimen me dirigí a sacar la carta de amor de mi casillero sopesando que debería hacer. Rinto jamás se enterara de que la carta llegó, después de todo para empezar la metió en el casillero equivocado además de que ni siquiera está firmada con su nombre.

Al abrir el sobre finalmente caí en cuenta de que en realidad no era una carta romántica lo que había escrito, quizás al final de todo se había arrepentido de confesársele… o no, con pulcra caligrafía, escrita en aquel papel con tinta dorada estaban las siguiente palabras.

"_Desde la primera vez que nos vimos provocaste en mi un sentimiento muy cálido y fue ello lo que me impulsó a seguirte, quería agradecerte lo que un día hiciste por mí, al ir tras de ti comencé a cambiar poco a poco mi forma de verte y sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ti, te espero a la salida debajo del cerezo que está cerca del salón de música para escuchar tu respuesta."_

No fue consiente del momento en el que desgarre la carta con irritación y enojo, no puedo explicar que sucedió conmigo en esos momentos pero supongo que mi forma de actuar no fue la mejor.

-¡Ah, Len!-Miku se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa, misma que se borró al instante al ver la carta hecha pedazos en mis manos, deduje que su expresión más que de tristeza fue de lastima hacia su rubia amiga-Len…

Aun con algo de molestia puse la carta entre sus manos.

-Dile a Rin que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos y que no espere una respuesta que nunca llegara-gruñí por lo bajo retirándome de inmediato del lugar, aquella sensación extraña en mi pecho que sentía cada vez que Rin intentaba acercarse a hablar con Rinto volvió, antes bastaba mantener a esos 2 separados para que esa sensación desapareciera pero por alguna razón ahora creo que eso ya no es suficiente y no me gusta.

No quiero ver a esos 2 juntos como pareja y derramando miel, me molesta que Rin esté enamorada de mi gemelo ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? Paré en seco al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué siento como si enterraran una aguja en mi pecho con tan solo pensar en la imagen de mi hermano y Rin besándose.

No lo comprendo y esto empieza a ser incomodó y extraño… ¿A caso son celos? No, no pueden ser celos, nunca he sentido celos de Rinto a menos que… a menos que a mí me gustara Rin, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa tras esa reflexión… yo… yo me enamore de Rin.

.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba buscando con la vista a Rin, se había saltado la tercera clase según escuche de Miku quien se miraba desanimada a la hora de entrar en su salón cuando unas chicas le preguntaron por la rubia, Rinto por su parte si reparó en el hecho de que Rin no había entrado a su salón pero no deducía él porque ni su paradero, además de que suficiente había tenido huyendo de sus acosadoras.

Durante toda la clase no pude concentrarme en nada que no fuera la torpe rubia de la clase B, hace algún tiempo eso me habría molestado ya que solo hasta ahora podía darme cuenta de la realidad sobre mis sentimientos, salí del salón sin decir nada, estaba un poco preocupado por Rin, tal vez se había ido deprimida a casa. Tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de en qué momento llegue hasta la azotea de la escuela.

Un leve sollozó llamó mi atención y fue ahí donde mis ojos se toparon con la figura de ella que lloraba apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen de las desamparada chica ¿Tanto le había afectado el rechazo de Rinto? Me sentí aun peor al saber que eso era mi culpa, en realidad mi hermano no la rechazo, de hecho el jamás se enteró de la nota en su casillero yo rompí sus ilusiones con él sabiendo que mi gemelo habría aceptado abiertamente los sentimientos de Rin.

Yo no tenía derecho a intervenir entre ellos 2, pero actué movido por mis impulsos y mis celos, porque yo no quería que ella estuviera con alguien más aun cuando no sabía lo que su presencia me provocaba.

-Rin…-llamé con tristeza obteniendo su atención de inmediato y ver las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas me hizo sentir una escoria, ella nerviosamente limpió sus lágrimas intentando darme una falsa sonrisa para indicarme que estaba bien.

-Lamento haberte molestado-fue lo primero que me dijo, vaya, finalmente me dirige palabras y estas extrañamente sor para disculparse cuando debería ser yo quien estuviera haciéndolo.

-Rin, escucha…-intenté aclararle las cosas pero fui interrumpido antes de hablar.

-Lo sé-dijo para mi desconcierto-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo solo quería expresarte mis sentimientos Len y no pensé que eso fuera a molestarte por eso lo siento, por favor no sientas lastima por mí, ya encontrare la forma de que esto que siento por ti no sea un estorbo para ti.

Oficialmente estaba perdido.

-¿De que estas hablando Rin?-pregunte dejando entre ver el verdadero desconcierto que aquello me causaba ¿Era mi idea o ella acababa de confesárseme? ¿Es cierto o acaso mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada?

Ahora fue ella la desconcertada, bueno, al menos ella había parado de llorar pero sus brillantes ojos azules no disimularon su gran sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-¿De qué estoy hablando? Pues de la carta que deje en tu casillero confesándote mis sentimientos.

-¿A mí? ¿Estás diciéndome que esa carta no era para Rinto si no para mí?-cuestioné con desconcierto, eso no podía ser porque ella siempre admiraba a mi gemelo, se supone que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Para Rinto? No ¿Por qué habría de ser para él? Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos cada vez que me veías mirar en tu dirección y Miku me dijo que ya era hora de confesarte lo que siento-dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos, pude ver claramente que estaba muy sonrojada y algo contrariada por el hecho de que creí que le gustaba mi gemelo-¿Creíste que quien me gustaba era él?-me cuestiono esta vez sí volteando a verme.

No pude evitar reír ante mi estupidez y esto género en Rin nuevamente desconcierto mientras me acercaba a ella con lentos pasos, la rodeé con mis brazos acariciando sus cabellos como intentando reconfortarla.

-Perdóname Rin… yo pensé que la razón de que siempre miraras hacia donde yo estaba era solo porque admirabas a Rinto, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que en realidad a quien veías era a mí, después de todo las chicas siempre lo prefieran a él, cuando intentabas acercártele te ponías tan nerviosa y conmigo ni hablabas eso solo confirmaba mis teorías y yo… incluso llegue a sentir celos de que lo quisieras y creyendo que la nota era para él la rompí y le dije a Miku que la respuesta era negativa, claro, hablando por mi hermano.

Me pareció que ella sonrió.

-Las veces que me acerque a Rinto fueron solamente para intentar llegar a ti, el pareció darse cuenta de que muchas veces yo te observaba, yo quería hablar contigo pero mi timidez siempre me lo impedía y tenía miedo de que consideraras mi presencia una molestia como las veces en que me veías hablar con tu hermano.

-Es cierto, eres torpe, tonta, despistada y con una actitud infantil-la sentí tensarse mientras me separaba de ella-Pero aun así me gustas y tendrás que soportarme porque a partir de hoy eres mi novia.

-¡Len!-sonrió ampliamente abrazándome con efusividad.

Quizás algunos digan que Rin y yo no hacemos buena pareja, lo cierto es que yo no soy muy expresivo en cuanto a mis sentimientos, a menos que sean los celos, pero aun así, nada borrara lo que ella siente por mi y lo que yo empecé a sentir desde la primera vez en que nosotros nos topamos cuando hace 11 años la salvé de unos niños que la estaban molestando, creí nunca volver a ver a esa pequeña niña, incluso había olvidado ese evento pero ella nunca dejo de guardar celosamente ese recuerdo y me alegro.

Algo es seguro, con el tiempo ese "Me gustas Rin" se convirtió en un "Te amo" y pensar que todo inicio con ¿Un amor no correspondido?

Fin.


	4. El espiritu del bosque

Bueno chicos ha sido un muy largo tiempo desde que he actualizado algunas historias XD, lo siento mucho pero el NH me atrapo y pus... ni modos, pero les traigo este lindo Two-shot para que vean que no los he olvidado, ah a cierta personita también le debo un Shot de RInxLen versión lobo... es algo complicado pero lo intentare

El espíritu del bosque

Enojado, frustrado, cansado, esas palabras no podían describir en su totalidad el estado de ánimo de Len después de haber experimentado el que pudo haber sido el peor día de su vida, al parecer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo porque para empezar se había despertado tarde y ese fue tan solo el inicio de sus problemas.

Comenzando con que su despertador al parecer se había echado a perder porque no había sonado para despertarlo, fueron los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana los que lo hicieron levantarse de su cómodo sueño solo para darse cuenta que se le había hecho terriblemente tarde para ir a la universidad. Ya había perdido la primera clase en donde se suponía que iba a exponer las diapositivas que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado la noche anterior, todo su trabajo había sido en vano, algo frustrado el rubio se apresuró a vestirse con rapidez, desayuno cereal a toda prisa y salió corriendo rumbo a la parada de autobús rogando que el camión no tardara en pasar, tristemente sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Bueno, su día había iniciado mal pero con algo de optimismo se dijo a si mismo que no podía empeorar... Y si pudo, resulta que olvidó su libreta de inglés debido a que por la prisa no había tenido tiempo de cambiar los materiales de su horario que le tocaba, tuvo que convencer a la profesora para que le dejara entregarle su libreta en la próxima clase y esta accedió con la condición de restarle puntos por atraso. Por si eso fuera poco para decir que tuvo un mal día hubo un examen sorpresa de matemáticas, llego tarde a su entrenamiento de gimnasia por lo que tuvo que darle 5 vueltas a la cancha principal como sanción.

Finalmente para empeorar el pésimo día que había tenido hasta ese momento su cartera se le cayó al piso y un perro la tomó huyendo con ella.

El resultado de ese viernes fue un Len furioso con nadie en especial, pero era inevitable, todas las personas tenían días buenos y días malos y a él la suerte ese día lo había abandonado.

El rubio sin cartera no pudo comprar su almuerzo y mucho menos pagar su pasaje de regreso a casa, claro, bien podía pedirle prestado dinero a alguien pero la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido y la verdad era que no estaba de humor para pasar horas revisando las instalaciones de la universidad para ver si encontraba a algún conocido por lo cual decido mejor irse caminando a casa, sentía que le hacía falta un poco de aire fresco, tal vez el panorama del área natural lo relajaría.

En la ciudad donde el Kagamine vivía, justamente en el centro había algo así como una reserva natural, un pequeño bosque por en medio del cual pasaba la carretera dividiendo el área circular en 2 secciones. Len quien actualmente vivía cerca de las orillas del bosque nunca había sentido curiosidad explorarlo, sin embargo ese día tendría que atravesarlo para llegar a su casa, lo cual era mala idea debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación y que el bosque no era precisamente pequeño, pero tenía la corazonada de que antes de darse cuenta ya estaría en casa.

Caminaba distraídamente pensando en las tareas en las que invertiría todo su fin de semana, ya 2 veces había ignorado el gruñido de su estómago y aun no veía al pequeño parque al lado del cual vivía y que prácticamente formaba parte de los inicios del bosque, estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado porque podía jurar que ya había pasado al menos una vez el árbol de la rama torcida. ¿Acaso estaba caminando en círculos? Pero eso sería imposible tomando en cuenta que no había desviado ni un solo su trayectoria en linea recta.

Una suave risita lo saco de sus pensamientos, extrañado, el joven de cabellos rubios miro a su alrededor en un intento de encontrar a la emisora de ese ruido ¿alguna chica se habría perdido en ese lugar al igual que él? Bueno, ella sonaba muy contenta como para estar perdida así que Len ignoró el asunto y continúo con su camino.

El gruñido de su estómago fue más fuerte esta vez y la misma risita de hace unos segundos llego a sus oídos, quien quiera que fuera parecía estar cerca y burlarse de su situación, giro la cabeza para ver si había alguien detrás, sus ojos escanearon detalladamente el lugar pero no encontró a nadie, suspiro frustrado girando su vista nuevamente al frente y ahí estaba.

Debía ser una chica de más o menos su edad, sus cabellos rubios caían como cascada dorada gracilmente sobre su espalda, lucia puesto un ligero y sencillo vestido blanco y sus gentiles ojos azules como el cielo nocturno estrellado lo observaban con felicidad bien enmarcada con una hermosa sonrisa dibuja en sus rosados labios.

A pesar de que la joven era muy hermosa no llevaba puesto ningún complemento, ni maquillajes ni brazaletes o collares como la mayoría de las jóvenes acostumbraban, únicamente tenía en su tobillo derecho una pulsera dorada y andaba descalza.

-Estás perdido ¿verdad?-había dicho la joven con su suave y delicada voz más que nada afirmando su actual situación-Si estás perdido yo te puedo ayudar a salir del bosque, después de todo ¡Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano!

Un poco sorprendido por la efusividad que mostraba la chica solamente alcanzó a asentir antes de que su estómago gruñera avergonzándolo delante de la joven quien se limitó a soltar una risita, acto seguido saco de entre sus ropas una manzana extendiéndola hacia él para entregársela.

-Debes de estar muriéndote de hambre, toma, quizás no sea mucho pero una manzana debe servir para amortiguar un poco el gruñido de tu estómago.

-Ah, sí gracias…-dijo intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su situación ya de por si era penosa como para que encima de todo el mal día que tubo terminase ridiculizado frente a una extraña, definitivamente la cosa ya no podía empeorar así que no tuvo más opción que a regadientes limitarse a aceptar su situación.

-De nada. Por cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin y soy el espíritu guardián de este bosque-había dicho con tales ánimos que uno creería que estaba hablando enserio, pero realmente no parecía que dijera aquello de broma, perfecto, se había topado con una loca, pero bueno, Len no podía ser tan descortés para decirle eso, mucho menos cuando ella amablemente se había ofrecido a sacarlo del bosque e incluso le había regalado una manzana.

El rubio suspiro cansado, no le quedaba más opción que de momento seguirle la corriente a esa chica.

-Bueno Rin ¿Te importaría indicarme como salir de aquí? Tengo algo de prisa-dijo dando un vistazo a su alrededor, a menos que ella se hubiera escondido muy bien no había forma de que no advirtiera su tan cercana presencia, supuso que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para haber notado el momento en que la joven se acercó tan repentinamente, pero dado a que reflexionar sobre ello a la larga sería una pérdida de tiempo decido restarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó animada y comenzó a guiarlo por su trayecto por el lugar.

Durante todo el trayecto Len únicamente se limitó a seguir a la chica tan solo unos pasos detrás te ella, Rin por su parte no paraba de hablar, hablar y hablar a pesar de saber muy bien que el Kagamine no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima pisca de atención.

Ella le contó sobre cómo había sido el bosque mucho tiempo atrás, casi como si ella hubiera realmente vivido en aquellas épocas, hablaba de los animales como si fueran sus amigos y menciono que extrañaba que hubieran lobos y ciervos rondando por el lugar, dado que el bosque estaba muy cercana a la zona urbana la mayoría de los animales había sido llevados a otro sitio para su preservación.

La poca atención que el rubio le había puesto a Rin le habían servido para confirmar sus sospechas, estaba loca aunque no era una mala persona pero sinceramente odiaba que llevara al extremo su broma sobre ser la deidad guardiana del bosque, sinceramente ¿Con que motivo hacia eso? Cuando finamente la joven guardo silencio y se detuvo Len se dio cuenta de que finamente se hallaba a las afueras del bosque muy cercano al parque que quedaba a un lado de su casa.

-Llegamos-comentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí gracias por indicarme la salida del bosque ¿También vives por aquí? Está comenzando a oscurecer y creo que lo mejor sería que te acompañara a tu casa-le propuso más que por buenos modales que por alguna otra cosa.

-No, no hay problema, yo vivo aquí en el bosque-contestó con una sonrisa-Fue un placer ayudarte, adiós Len.

El susodicho se dio una palmada en el rostro sin poder creer que la chica se atreviera a decir aquello, en serio ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Durante todo el transcurso no había hecho más que decir tonterías y por el amor de dios, había un límite para ello, tal vez era que realmente necesitaba ir al psiquiatra con urgencia.

-Mira…-alzó la vista para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su jueguito de ser el espíritu del bosque pero antes de que pudiera continuar se encontró con que ella ya no estaba… como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Bufó irritado, ella se había ido tal y como había llegado, que chica más extraña, como quiera que fuera, no debería preocuparse por alguien que seguramente no volvería a ver… solo hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de un dato importante, durante todo el trayecto él jamás le había mencionado que su nombre era Len y además de eso ella lo había tratado como si lo conociera de toda la vida pero él nunca la había visto…

Toda la situación era sumamente extraña… tendría que interrogarla la próxima vez que volvieran a encontrarse, claro si es que eso sucedía.

.

.

.

Dos largas semanas pasaron y a pesar de que había decidido dar por zanjado e tema del espíritu del bosque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, pero es que sencillamente la situación de esa chica no hacia si no causarle curiosidad, hacia tan dolo algunos días había visto a unos niños saliendo del bosque acompañados por ella, debido a que iba en el camión de camino a la universidad no pudo aprovechar que su trasporte paro unos segundos así que solo pudo ver a lo lejos como ella le sonreía a ambos niños, acariciaba sus cabezas y les indicaba por donde podían volver a casa.

Al día siguiente se encontró con los niños jugando en el parque y les preguntó si de pura casualidad no habían visto a la chica que el día anterior los había ayudado a salir del bosque, ambos niños se habían mirado entre sí con extrañeza para luego contestarle que no sabían de que era de lo que estaba hablando y a pesar de insistirles que los había visto con ella y aunque les describió como era los niños simplemente negaron haber conocido a alguien así el día anterior, ellos parecían haberla olvidado hasta que les pregunto si habían visto al espíritu del bosque.

Ambos pequeños negaron con la cabeza nuevamente, pero el más pequeño de ellos dijo que su madre le había contado que en el bosque Eunice habitaba una hermosa deidad que hacía mucho tiempo había sido escogida por la diosa de la naturaleza para velar por el bosque y ayudar a todos los que se perdían en él, el pequeño entonces dijo que le hubiera gustado toparse con ella.

Len se guardó sus pensamientos ¿Acaso esos niños también quería jugarle una broma? Probablemente Rin les había dicho fingir que no se habían topado pero ¿Con que objetivo? Él no podía entenderlo.

Finalmente y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidió internarse en el bosque con el fin de toparse con ella y resolver de una vez por todas sus dudas. Pensó que eran tonterías pero al final había hecho su camino a través del bosque mientras se dirigía a la universidad.

-Rin ¿Estas por aquí?-llamó el nombre de la chica esperando que ella hubiera podido oírlo.

-¿Estabas buscándome?

Giró su vista hacia arriba de donde provenía la voz de la joven notando que ella se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña ave que de inmediato colocó en el nido cercano, inmediatamente después saltó de la rama cayendo grácilmente frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Ese pequeño pajarillo estaba aprendiendo a volar y se estrelló contra una rama así que solamente lo ayudaba a volver a su nido. Ah ¿Para qué me buscabas?-le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-Eh, bueno, ahora que lo pienso nunca te agradecí debidamente tu ayuda, quería hacerlo pero no había tenido tiempo… el otro día vía que ayudaste a unos niños a salir del bosque ¿Por qué les dijiste que fingieran no haberte conocido?

-Oh, así que me viste, ah, olvide que vives cerca del bosque, justo ahora te diriges a la universidad ¿Cierto? Deberías darte prisa o llegaras tarde.

-No trates de evadir el tema-Len endureció su mirada sobre la rubia.

Ella comenzó a caminar siendo seguida muy de cerca por el rubio que iba tan solo unos pasos atrás.

-No les dije que fingieran no conocerme-dijo consciente de que Len comenzaba a seguirla-Ellos simplemente me olvidaron, tú también ya debiste haberme olvidado… pero nunca lo haces…-murmuró lo último de forma inaudible para el Kagamine.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se olvide tan rápido de una persona que se presenta a sí misma como el espíritu del bosque-dijo escéptico

Ella rio por lo bajo, era obvio que él no le creía, nadie lo hacía y no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta que su existencia había sido olvidada hacía mucho tiempo.

-Creo que han pasado 400 o 500 años desde que yo he cuidado este bosque, no eres la primera persona que me ha podido recordar, antes, cuando la magia era algo muy común muchas personas recordaban mi existencia, construyeron un pequeño santuario para mí pero fue destruido hace tiempo cuando estas tierras cambiaron de un pequeño pueblo y evolucionaron a una gran ciudad, desde entonces nadie tiene la noción de que existo quienes se topan conmigo no tardan más de 2 días en olvidarme.

Len realmente se estaba cansando de que siguiera fingiendo ser el espíritu del bosque, la joven estaba rozando el límite de su paciencia y no se dejaría seguir tomando el pelo.

-Bien "señorita deidad del bosque" ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en el espíritu que resguarda este lugar?

-Bueno, esa es a decir verdad una historia muy corta, una noche me perdí en el bosque y ya jamás pude salir, desde entonces estoy aquí ayudándole a los que se internan a encontrar sus caminos de regreso.

El Kagamine frunció el ceño, eso no era como la historia que el pequeño niño le había contado.

-Rin deja de jugar-le dijo fríamente-No eres una deidad guardiana, no sé qué esperas conseguir diciendo eso pero es realmente molesto, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, si realmente eres alguna clase de espíritu demuéstralo.

Ella simplemente volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, jamás me dijiste tu nombre Len, te pareció raro que lo supiera ¿No es verdad? Estoy segura de que no pudiste evitar preguntarte cómo es que lo sé, bueno, eso es muy sencillo, no has cambiado nada, en las 5 veces que nos hemos conocido, tú nombre y tu apariencia siempre han sido las mismas aunque lo único distinto siempre es tu apellido, una vez fuiste un escritor, en otra ocasión fuiste un viajero, en otra vida fuiste un príncipe, también fuiste hijo de un comerciante y ahora eres un estudiante, en todas esas vidas siempre hemos coincidido y en cada una de ellas…

El rubio la miró un poco descolocado por las palabras que salían de sus labios, en el momento que ella hizo esa pequeña pausa su corazón amenazo con salírsele del pecho causándole un sensación de incomodidad.

-Me lo has prometido pero… mueres buscando la manera de liberarme-ella giró su rostro para mirarlo con seriedad, sus ojos parecían reflejar la absoluta verdad, abrumado por su mirada Len se tensó ante su inquietante declaración sintiendo como si su alma pendiese de un hilo-Bromeaba~-canturreó la joven dedicándole una sonrisa que devolvió la calidez al ambiente-Jaja que aburrido eres, no caíste no por un segundo en mi broma, eh, creí que podría engañarte haciéndote creer que era el espíritu protector de este bosque pero no funciono.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca del joven rubio preguntándose realmente de donde había salido esa extraña chica, antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en la universidad y de Rin ni el menor rastros, él había estado tan ensimismado pensando en quien era ella y que era lo que había pasado por su cabeza como para pretender jugarle una broma tan estúpida.

Durante el resto del día Len decidió deslindar sus pensamientos de la misteriosa chica del bosque Eunice, tras terminar sus clases en la universidad se quedo haciendo tarea en uno de los salones hasta que la tarde comenzaba a caer. La helada lluvia comenzó a caer sobre toda la ciudad y el Kagamine no podría volver a casa hasta que esta terminara, con un suspiro frustrado se dirigió a la biblioteca para aprovechar el tiempo que se quedaría atascado en la universidad.

Como ya había terminado sus deberes escolares había decidido investigar un poco sobre el bosque Eunice, pero su laptop se había descargado motivo por lo cual decidió investigar a la antigua.

-Disculpe señorita-llamó la atención de la pelirrosa que atendía la biblioteca.

-¿Si diga?-ella se dio la vuelta mostrándose por completo, Len se sorprendió un tanto pues jamás había visto a esa joven antes en la biblioteca, supuso que sería nueva o una practicante por lo cual le resto importancia a su presencia.

-Bueno, vera, me preguntaba si hay aquí algún libro con información sobre el bosque Eunice, ya sabe, tal vez que contenga algo de mitos, leyendas o algo así.

Ella pareció reflexionar un momento.

-¡Ah sí! Por supuesto, tengo el perfecto libro para ti-se acercó a una mesita detrás de ella y tomo un libro café que tenia escrito en letras doradas Eunice como titulo-Este libro contiene absolutamente todo acerca del bosque, es un libro muy antiguo así que por favor trátalo con cuidado.

-Lo hare, muchas gracias-dijo tomando el libro para dirigirse al lugar menos concurrido de la biblioteca, se concentraba mejor cuando no había nadie en sus alrededores.

Len comenzó a leer la introducción a la cual no le prestó mucho atención, solo decía los motivos por los que el escritor había decidido hacer una investigación acerca de aquel bosque, en el índice podía ver que dicho libro tenia incluso una sección donde especificaba la flora y la fauna que abundaban ahí, el primer capítulo hablaba sobre la ubicación y la historia general de aquel bosque, el segundo capítulo se adentro a los mitos y leyendas de aquel lugar.

_Del bosque Eunice suelen contarse muchas leyendas, sin embargo la más popular fue por muchos años la leyenda de la guardiana del bosque, interesado en el caso me di a la tarea de investigar más afondo el cuento de "El espíritu del bosque"._

_Se decía que en el pueblo que quedaba a las afueras del bosque habitaba una joven que adoraba pasar su tiempo dentro de este, la chica parecía tener algún tipo de contacto con la naturaleza y amaba profundamente la armonía en la que los animales vivían en aquel bosque, fue su amor por este lo que hizo que la diosa de la naturaleza la convirtiera en el espíritu guardián de Eunice y desde entonces la joven había velado por la seguridad tanto de los animales como de las personas que perdían su camino en aquel espeso bosque. Ella fue reconocida como la deidad que habitaba el bosque y muchos aldeanos solían hacerle tributos e incluso habían construido un pequeño templo en su honor._

Al parecer Rin no conocía dicha leyenda pues el pequeño relato del niño concordaba con lo escrito en el libro siendo una versión distinta a la que la rubia le había dicho, si iba a fingir ser el espíritu del bosque al menos se hubiera molestado en investigar mejor acerca de ella y no responder a su pregunta con un simple "me perdí y desde entonces estoy aquí".

_Por supuesto, esta leyenda no es más que el cuento que los adultos contaban a los niños puesto que la verdadera historia era escalofriante._

Y Len no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento con forme seguía leyendo.

_Se especulaba mucho acerca de la existencia verdadera de la guardiana del bosque, no se supo a ciencia cierta si realmente fue una aldeana del pueblo que se ubicaba a las afueras de este pero la historia cuenta que la deidad fue realmente una humana huérfana que vivió durante la época de oro de las brujas._

_Por supuesto que yo me di a la tarea de investigar si aquello era cierto pero los aldeanos se mostraron renuentes a hablar mucho del tema, sin embargo logre recolectar por trozos las partes de la verdadera historia acerca del espíritu guardián del bosque de Eunice. Nadie quería que se diera a conocer la terrible realidad de lo que se ocultaba tras el cuento que le contaban a los niños, pero en honor a la verdad yo no podía dejar que la historia de esa chica quedara en el olvido._

_Se contaba que por esos tiempos 3 grandes brujas habitaban en el corazón de Eunice, la noche del festival de la cosecha, que curiosamente caía en noche de luna roja, las brujas secuestraron a la niña con el corazón más puro del pueblo, esta resulto ser una pequeña que junto a su hermana había quedado huérfana recientemente. _

_La brujas se la llevaron con ellas a lo profundo del bosque hacia su hogar para sacrificarla en su oscuro ritual de magia negra, muchos hombres emprendieron una búsqueda al interior de Eunice pero por más que intentaban no daban con la niña desaparecida, su hermana quien era unos años mayor que la niña secuestrada se internó en el lugar con el fin de encontrarla._

_Después de vagar sin rumbo en la oscuridad del bosque de Eunice llegó al nido de las brujas y con gran ingenio logró engañarlas y liberar a su pequeña hermana, alentándola a huir le dijo que más tarde se reencontrarían y la menor de las hermanas tomo la delantera huyendo del lugar, la huérfana mayor en cambio hizo todo para retener a las brujas quienes enojadas por haber perdido a su víctima le dieron caza a la chica de dorados cabellos._

_Las 3 brujas estaban furiosas por que la intervención de la chica había arruinado un ritual que solo podía realizarse una vez cada 1000 años así que cuando capturaron a la chica la asesinaron arrancándole el corazón. No conformes con ello maldijeron su alma condenándola a vagar por el bosque eternamente sin poder salir de este, ocultaron el corazón de la chica en algún lugar sellándolo para que ella jamás lo volviera a encontrar ni descansar en paz._

_Desde entonces el alma atormentada de la chica deambulaba por el bosque ayudando a todo aquel que se perdiera en este a salir y encontrar su camino de regreso a casa, para que ellos no se toparan con las malignas brujas y encontraran un final más trágico que el que le fue predicho._

Len se había quedado completamente sin palabras tras la lectura, pero todo lo que estaba ahí escrito no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

_Por supuesto, nadie más que los aldeanos supieron esta verdad y a petición del espíritu errante de la chica mantuvieron oculta la verdadera historia cambiándola por una más alegre con un "final feliz" a pesar de que incluso yo me mostré renuente a creer esto puedo asegurar con sinceridad que esa chica en la que se basa la leyenda verdaderamente existió, su misma hermana me habló de ella, su nombre era… Megurine Rin._

_Es muy posible que lo escrito aquí pierda mucha credibilidad en el futuro, incluso me atrevo a decir que muchas cosas serán olvidadas, que las historias que se cuentan y que ahora son muy comunes se conviertan en mera fantasía sin fundamentos, sin embargo, yo Len Bellimer puedo asegurar que lo escrito en las páginas de este libro no son más que los resultados de mi investigación, la verdad y nada menos que la verdad que decidí plasmar en estas hojas a consecuencia de haber conocido a quien se hace llamar el espíritu del bosque._

Y entonces el Kagamine sintió que toda la vida se le iba en un respiro, era demasiada coincidencia que el autor del libro tuviera su mismo nombre y solo para asegurarse de que así era reviso nuevamente el nombre del autor del libro, sin lugar a dudas y con letras mayúsculas estaba escrito "Len Bellimer".

Las palabras de Rin lo golpearon como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima.

_-"No has cambiado nada, en las 5 veces que nos hemos conocido, tú nombre y tu apariencia siempre han sido las mismas aunque lo único distinto siempre es tu apellido, una vez fuiste un escritor…"_

Sintió su corazón estrujarse horriblemente y lo siguiente que supo fue que si lo que Rin le había dicho era cierto él le había fallado, no una… si no varias veces puesto que…

_-"Me lo has prometido pero… mueres buscando la manera de liberarme"_

Se pregunto con tristeza exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ella a que él cumpliera su promesa.

.

.

.

Continuara


	5. El retrato del pirata F primera parte

El retrato del pirata F

Odiaba vivir en una casa llena de mentirosos, los adultos, todos eran iguales y él no quería ser como ellos. Siempre le decían que tenía que ser alguien de comportamiento intachable y no manchar el nombre de la prestigiosa familia Kagamine pues algún día el ocuparía una posición prestigiosa en la sociedad. "Tienes que actuar correcto" ¿Era en serio? Su familia, una cuyo renombre hacía eco en las calles de la ciudad no era más que una vil estafadora que había hecho su fortuna de negocios ilícitos y pese a que ya no tenían la necesidad de continuar con ello, lo seguían haciendo destruyendo a personas inocentes a su paso. ¿Cuán ambiciosos podían llegar a ser los adultos? ¿Aun con todo eso tenían el descaro de exigirle respeto y honestidad? ¡Cuánta hipocresía!

Su nana, quien era la persona que le había enseñado valores, era la única adulta a quien consideraba respetable, pero debido al linaje familiar lo que más temía era convertirse en alguien como sus padres… si ese era su destino ¡Lo rechazaba rotundamente! Así que cuando la oportunidad de evitar tal fatalidad surgió, no dudo en tomarla.

\- "¿Entonces vendrías conmigo a nunca jamás?"

Era algo irreal… No solo era el hecho de lo tentadora que se veía la propuesta de ir a un lugar donde no tendría que preocuparse por tareas o calificaciones ni tendría a fastidiosos adultos diciéndole que hacer, sino el verla a ella fue lo que más lo tomo por sorpresa. La pequeña hada de dorados cabellos apareció una noche sin más en su casa ofreciéndole ir a un mundo donde no tendría que preocuparse jamás por convertirse en adulto. De repente era… casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por los celestes ojos de la criatura, tal vez era porque era demasiado pequeña que él quiso poder protegerla, y fue una de las razones por las que sin dudar accedió ir a Nunca jamás dando inicio a la aventura de un sueño sin fin… que nunca debía acabar.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos Rin! Jaja, te estas volviendo más lenta cada día-rio con diversión mientras la pequeña hada a su lado acababa de darle alcance, el chico volaba no muy arriba del nivel del mar disfrutando de la brisa y el roció de la neblina matinal.

-Mou ¡Len! -se quejó infantilmente inflando las mejillas - ¡Esta carrera es muy injusta! Eres demasiado buen volador, es complicado seguirte el paso cuando te pones serio ¡además es esta neblina no me deja ver nada!

-Bien, bien, moderare el paso para que vayas a mi lado ¿Esta bien?

El rubio bajo la velocidad de vuelo para ir al mismo ritmo de Rin mientras ella seguía haciendo su puchero, tal vez la pequeña hada nunca lo notara, pero por alguna razón Len amaba molestarla, sinceramente pensaba que ver su rostro rojizo mientras inflaba sus mejillas era algo realmente tierno. Fijando su vista en ella notó algo muy peculiar en el horizonte y se detuvo de golpe sin fijarse que su compañera seguía de largo.

-Rin eso es…

La pequeña rubia que murmuraba en voz baja lo cruel que Len era haciéndola rabiar se detuvo al escuchar su voz detrás. El joven miraba fijamente algo en el horizonte y cuando ella dirigió su vista al lugar que había captado la atención del chico, el corazón le dio un vuelco, apenas visible entre la neblina…

La legendaria cueva cráneo de calavera se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Había cientos de leyendas sobre ese lugar, pero era verdaderamente difícil de encontrar ya que la cueva era como una pequeña isla en medio del mar que nunca se quedaba en su lugar. Muchos decían que dentro de ella había tesoros incomparables en belleza y valor que solo los elegidos, y de corazón suficientemente puro o que fueran guiados por un hada, podrían encontrar y era por eso que los piratas nunca lograban dar con su ubicación, motivo por el cual intentaban capturar a la única hada de Nunca jamás capaz de llevarlos a ese lugar. Otros decían que ese lugar era el fin del mundo y que entrar en él te llevaba a otra dimensión. Había quienes decían que ahí habitaba un dragón que era capaz de otorgarte la sabiduría infinita de ese mundo.

Fuera como fuera algo era seguro, en ese lugar había algo que los piratas anhelaban.

Las pocas personas que encontraron la cueva no habían logrado adentrarse más allá del estanque oscuro sin fin, caer en él significaba ser arrastrado a las profundidades de un oscuro abismo y morir ahogado. Quienes habían logrado cruzar el estanque se enfrentaban a un engañoso jardín laberinto, pero nadie había logrado cruzar más allá de eso, al final terminaban por volver al punto de partida exhaustos y abandonando la misión.

Desde que Len había escuchado los rumores de esa cueva le había invadido la curiosidad de poder descubrir que es lo que había más allá del laberinto. Quería saber que era lo que intrigaba tanto a los habitantes de nunca jamás sobre ese lugar y que era lo que los piratas tanto añoraban ¿Habría un gran tesoro esperando? ¿O seria acaso una temible bestia? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo, pues no le temía a nada, y así, sin pensárselo 2 veces emprendió vuelo a la legendaria cueva cráneo de calavera.

Rin tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de darse cuenta que Len había tomado la delantera hacia la cueva y de repente una ola de preocupación la invadió. Ese lugar, la cueva cráneo de calavera, nunca le había dado buena espina. Era muy probable que para el héroe de Nunca Jamás cruzar dicho lugar no representara un problema… sin embargo algo le decía a la pequeña hada que no debía dejarlo adentrarse a las profundidades del terrorífico lugar.

-Vaya, es más grande y fría de lo que pensaba-murmuró el rubio una vez que había llegado a la cueva, fijo su vista a sus alredores, parecía un lugar completamente normal y sin misterios.

Len había perdido la noción del tiempo, realmente no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo llevaba en Nunca Jamás, cada día estaba tan lleno de aventuras y diversión con Rin, que no se había molestado en contar los días y las noches, pero, desde su llegada a ese mundo escuchó rumores sobre la susodicha cueva cráneo clavera. El mismo capitán Kaito buscaba desesperado ese lugar. Durante una de sus batallas con el feroz marino, Len había alcanzado a preguntarle porque tenía ese ridículo interés por la cueva ¿Era realmente oro lo que buscaba? Sin embargo, el cruel pirata había contestado que un niño como él jamás lo entendería. ¿Sabría si quiera el mismo capitán Kaito lo que había en las profundidades de ese lugar?

Lo cierto era que ni él ni Rin sabían lo que había oculto ahí.

**Esa chica llamada Miku, quizás era la única que sabía la verdad.**

El chico miro fijamente el arco de rocas que guiaba hacia el estanque oscuro sin fin, como si algo lo llamara camino inconscientemente hasta la orilla del lago, ahora entendía bien porque era tan complicado cruzarlo. Las rocas que formaban un camino a través del lago estaban muy lejos unas de otras y el musgo que había sobre ellas hacia que cualquiera que intentara saltar sobre ellas pudiera resbalar. Con lentitud sobre voló el lago sin apartar su vista de la entrada al laberinto.

El corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora, el mal presentimiento que oprimía su pecho se acrecentaba con forme más se acercaba y se internaba en la cueva. Ignorando el dolor de su pecho y sobre forzando sus alas a moverse tan rápido como le fuera posible, logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que Len se internara en el jardín laberinto.

\- ¡Espera! -el gritó de su pequeña hada lo saco de sus pensamientos, giró su vista hacia su pequeña y agitada compañera quien se acercaba con un par de delicados aleteos-Len por favor espera-su respiración entre cortada apenas la dejaba hablar después de la gran distancia que tuvo que recorrer a su velocidad máxima.

El ojiazul a veces olvidaba lo pequeña que podía llegar a ser Rin, aunque él había recorrido la gran distancia a la cueva sin sudar, para la rubia la distancia había sido más del quíntuple debido a su tamaño, pero verla ahí detrás de él agitada, preocupada y hasta un poco despeinada lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Rin, tardaste mucho en llegar, que lenta-se burló con cierta diversión, pero esta vez el rostro del hada no se tornó rojo ni comenzó a hacer pucheros como normalmente hacía, en su lugar podía apreciarse que temblaba ligeramente apunto de derramar lágrimas debido a la preocupación que la inundaba.

-Len… por favor, vámonos de aquí… este lugar no me da buena espina-su voz temblorosa hizo que el joven sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

-Rin…-susurró mirándola con preocupación.

\- ¡Por favor Len! Algo me dice que si entras ahí… no volverás a mi lado, vamos nos de aquí ¿Si?

Tan solo estar en esa cueva la hacía sentirse mal, de la nada parecía escuchar zumbidos en su cabeza, era como si fueran voces distorsionada pero no podía reconocer nada de lo que decían, un temblor invadió su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, era como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de emociones negativas que la comenzaban a afectar, quería salir de ahí cuando antes pero no podía irse sin su compañero, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo se mantuvo ahí esperando que Len se acercara a ella para irse.

Ella de repente se había puesto tan temerosa de ese lugar… ¿Qué es lo que había que hacía a la pequeña hada temblar? Len dio un leve vistazo al jardín laberinto frunciendo el ceño… Lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado no podía ser nada bueno.

Él voló hacia donde su compañera se encontraba y con delicadeza paso un dedo por la mejilla de la pequeña limpiando una de las pequeñas lagrimas que caían como cascada de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Ya está bien Rin ¿Salgamos de aquí sí?

El hada aventó al pecho del joven intentando buscar consuelo, de la manera que pudo él correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña chica. Y emprendió marcha afuera de la cueva. Ella seguía sollozando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida cuando se encontraban lo más lejos posible de la cueva y el chico la veía desaparecer en la neblina.

Sintiéndose culpable miró a Rin quien se había quedado dormida entre sus manos. Se sintió terriblemente mal de haberla visto llorar, pero que era lo que le había afectado tanto… ¿Por qué ella temía tanto a ese lugar?

-Perdóname Rin-susurró posando un suave y delicado beso sobre la cabeza de la hadita-A pesar de que prometí que no te haría llorar nunca más.

Era la segunda vez desde su llegada a Nunca Jamás que había visto a Rin en tal estado de alteración y llorando por su causa. La primera vez que eso había pasado fue debido a que él estuvo cerca de morir a manos del capitán Kaito.

Como quiera que fuera, Len no tuvo más opción que regresar a su guarida secreta para dejar descansar a Rin. Estaba un poco preocupado por ella así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Nunca Jamas, Rin amaba por sobre todas las cosas los lirios, quería reunir suficientes para rodear su lecho de aquellas bellas flores y hacerla sentir mejor.

Mientras llevaba a cabo su búsqueda ignoraba que una persona encapuchada lo vigilaba muy de cerca y siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos sin ser detectada. La misteriosa figura lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Len! ¡LEN!

Al escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba tan agitada dejo caer los Lirios que había recogió para su compañera y miró con sorpresa como hija del líder de la tribu apache se acercaba cubriendo una herida en su brazo derecho.

-¡Meiko! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?!-interrogó acercándose a ella con preocupación.

Conocía muy bien a la castaña, era una buena amiga de Rin y también amiga suya, muchas veces los había acompañado en varias de sus aventuras en nunca jamás, tanto él como la amiga acuática de Rin los habían ayudado en incontables ocasiones, los 4 habían recorrido todos los lugares de nunca jamás viviendo experiencias inolvidables. Meiko al ser la hija del jefe de un clan indio, era aguerrida y valiente, fue por eso que verla herida y alterada había desconcertado al joven héroe.

\- ¡Fue el capitán Kaito! ¡Nos embosco a mí y a Luka de la nada!

\- ¿En dónde está Luka? -preguntó preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento de la respuesta de la ruda mujer castaña.

-La capturó, quise ayudarla, pero no pude hacer nada ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

-Y eso es lo que haremos, debemos darnos prisa antes de que ese sucio pirata se atreva a hacerle algo.

La castaña miro para todos lados.

\- ¿Y Rin? ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Rin no se encuentra bien en estos momentos, lo mejor es dejarla descansar. Hay que darnos prisa si queremos salvar a Luka.

-Si-Meiko entendió, por la mirada de Len, que a pesar de que estaba sumamente preocupado por Rin no podían dejar que algo le sucediera a Luka o la pequeña hada entristecería mucho.

La castaña también estaba preocupada por su amiguita rubia, por el rostro de Len supo que algo malo le había pasado a ella y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso preguntarle a Len que le había sucedido a Rin. Se notaba que el héroe de Nunca Jamás no quería hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su hada.

¿Ella estaría bien? La pregunta resonaba en la mente de Meiko pues algo comenzaba a inquietarla.

Era una tontería, Rin seguramente estaría bien, seguro que solo estaba un poco cansada o resfriada, Len solía sobre exagerar por la mínima herida en la pequeña hada así que seguramente no había nada de que preocuparse. Además, no había lugar más seguro que la guarida del árbol, estaba también camuflajeada que nadie podría encontrarla, más que aquellos que supieran su ubicación exacta, ella estaría bien y a salvo y cuando regresaran de salvar a Luka Rin sonreiría como siempre y harían un picnic para celebrar que todos se encontraban bien.

Y mientras ambos se encaminaban a las orillas de la isla donde el capitán Kaito los esperaba, la figura encapuchada sonreía victoriosa mientras emprendía su camino por el mismo lugar que Len había llegado de su guarida al encuentro con Meiko.

.

.

.

**Wiii no debería estar escribiendo esto porque se que debo miles de fics mas pero la idea me había rondado la cabeza prácticamente desde que salio el video del retrato del pirata y hoy finalmente la estoy sacando, será un three-shot a mi parecer y por eso lo incluso en este espacio. En fin, espero que les resulte interesante y desde ahora supongo que tienen dudas acerca de la misteriosa cueva o la figura que va camino a la guarida donde duerme Rin, pues bien tratare de actualizar antes de una semana.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les parecio para que yo les traiga continuación lo mas pronto posible XD **


End file.
